Nouvelle recrue
by Ichihara
Summary: Il a atterri dans leur monde par hasard, et il a fallu qu'il tombe sur des fous. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec Greed et Kimblee dans les parages...
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic - encore - qui s'avère être un crossover entre le monde de FMA et un monde d'Heroic Fantasy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu es sûr que…

- Absolument sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne me fais pas confiance encore !

- Justement si tu vois…

- Tutut ! Tu ne sors pas du cercle !

- Ecoute Silver, si on remettait ton expérience à plus tard ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus répondant au nom de Silver leva la tête vers son ami, un garçon aux cheveux orange coiffés en brosse, aux yeux noisettes et aux oreilles étrangement pointus. Shiyo, qu'il s'appelait. Un être mi elfe, mi démon, un garçon assez méfiant et qui n'accordait sa confiance qu'à de rares personnes. Silver était une de ces rares personnes, même si lorsqu'on ne faisait pas parti du petit groupe on restait persuadé que les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

La veille, Silver avait trouvé un livre étrange de magie et avait décidé d'essayer un sort de téléportation qui pourrait leur être utile dans leur quête. Evidemment, Shiyo avait été désigné comme cobaye, vu que c'était avec Silver le seul garçon du groupe et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive un malheur à Phénix, la jumelle de Silver, ou à Iksumi, une fille très gentille qui les avait rejoint il y a peu. L'expérience ne semblait pas trop risqué au premier abord, Silver n'étant censé téléporter Shiyo que de quelques mètres.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres. Trois… deux…

- Je continue à penser qu'on doit…

Un éclair blanc le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une seconde avant, il se tenait devant ses amis, le doigt levé pour faire signaler ses doutes encore une fois. Maintenant, il se tenait debout devant une assemblée de bonhommes louches qui le regardaient les yeux ronds et la mâchoire décroché.

- … Reporter l'expérience…

Le bras de Shiyo retomba le long de son corps, alors qu'il dévisageait les gens présents dans cette salle sombre. Il y avait un petit blond nerveux portant un sabre, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts qui avait sorti un poignard, un grand homme musclé aux cheveux blancs en position de combat, et ainsi de suite. Shiyo se posa la main sur les yeux et secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Silver…

- Est-ce que ça serait trop te demander de dégager, petit ?

L'elfe démon baissa les yeux, surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait atterri sur quelqu'un, ou plutôt sur deux personne. L'un avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse, des yeux mauves et un sourire de requin. L'autre était brun, de longs cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval et des yeux or qui semblaient vouloir le fusiller sur place. Shiyo lui rendit son regard avec indifférence, avant de s'écarter pour que les deux hommes se relèvent. Le brun frappa directement dans ses mains et essaya de les poser sur le garçon, qui s'écarta par réflexe.

- Kim !

Le grand type saisit l'épaule du dénommé Kim et le força à reculer. Shiyo les observa se disputer, sourcil haussé. Apparemment il était question de lui et d'une explosion qui aurait fait joli si on avait laissé faire le monsieur. Au bout de quinze minutes de disputes, le grand type finit par l'emporter et l'autre se renfrogna, jetant un regard noir à Shiyo.

- Bon alors mon gars, t'es une chimère de quoi ?

Shiyo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Chimère ? De quoi parlait cet homme ? Celui-ci lui désigna ses oreilles et sourit.

- Chauve souris ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama le garçon stupéfait.

- C'est pas ça ? Cheval alors.

Shiyo le regarda bouche bé. Cet homme étrange ne cessait de lui sortir des noms d'animaux, pour la plupart inconnus au bataillon.

- Tu veux pas nous dire ? finit par soupirer l'homme en noir.

- Mais vous dire quoi enfin ? s'énerva Shiyo.

- Ce que tu es, tiens !

Shiyo ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se força à se calmer en inspirant profondément, les yeux clos.

- Je suis un elfe démon.

- Pardon ?!

Cette fois ci c'était au tour de l'homme de paraître stupéfait. Shiyo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon à mon tour les questions. On est où ici ? Vous êtes qui ? Et dans quelle direction se trouve Ridéar que j'aille expliquer ma façon de penser à un crétin sans cervelle, s'il vous plait ?

Le dénommé Kim éclata de rire, alors que les autres plaignaient silencieusement le pauvre garçon, si jeune et déjà fou à son âge.

- Ici c'est MON bar, lui expliqua l'homme en noir patiemment. T'es à Dublith et je t'apprends que les elfes et les démons, c'est des créatures de conte, mon petit.

- T'emmerdes pas à lui expliquer, Greed, répliqua méchamment l'homme aux yeux dorés en joignant de nouveau ses mains. Laisse moi le buter et c'est tout.

Le Greed s'écarta en soupirant, conscient que désormais plus rien ne pourrait arrêter son compagnon dans sa folie meurtrière. Mais c'était sans compter Shiyo qui commençait à voir rouge et qui claqua des doigts juste sous le nez de l'homme.

- Vous, vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Yiëlli ahol möe…

Le sourire de l'homme s'évanouit brusquement, alors qu'une lame de vent le repoussait vers le mur, sous les cris étonnés de tous ses collègues de bar. Sans un mot de plus, Shiyo fit volte face et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Mais une main l'attrapa par le bras et il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme en noir.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Comment t'as fait ça toi ? lui demanda Greed en plissant les yeux.

- Ca quoi ?!

- Comment t'as repoussé Kimblee tiens ! Je _veux _savoir.

- Moi je _veux _que vous me lâchiez, répliqua instantanément l'elfe démon en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Pour se retrouver plaqué au sol la seconde après, une main lui enserrant la gorge. Le jeune homme se mit à suffoquer, ses mains agrippées au bras qui le tenait pour le faire lâcher. Mais Greed ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné une réponse claire à sa question. Shiyo finit par poser sa main sur le torse de l'homme, des points noirs et rouges dansant dans son champ de vision. La seconde après, Greed se relevait brusquement en hurlant, ses habits en feu. Shiyo en profita pour aspirer de grandes goulées d'air, pendant que tous se mettaient à paniquer dans le bar. L'un d'eux eu le réflexe intelligent de déverser plusieurs bouteilles d'eau sur Greed qui avait fini par s'écrouler au sol. _Mort,_ songea Shiyo presque tristement. Il n'avait pas eu le choix… Il se releva discrètement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas comme ça toi ?

Il stoppa net en entendant la voix de Greed s'adresser à lui et se tourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec lui, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le garçon eu un mouvement de recul, mais il ne put éviter la griffe noire qui lui entailla la joue. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de serrer les dents lorsque Greed posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à serrer.

- T'es un alchimiste, c'est ça ?

Shiyo secoua la tête en soutenant le regard mauve. L'alchimie était une magie complexe, seuls les mages de haut niveau pouvaient se permettre de l'étudier.

- Alors comment t'expliques le fait que t'ai réussi à me foutre le feu ? répliqua l'homme les yeux brillants.

- Et vous alors, comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas mort ? grogna Shiyo en tentant de se dégager

L'homme resserra sa prise sur son épaule et sourit largement.

- Mais je suis mort, et puis je suis revenu. Allez à toi maintenant.

Shiyo poussa un soupir silencieux avant de répondre à l'homme

- Magie Elémentaire.

Et sous le regard insistant de l'homme, il lui raconta comment il était arrivé ici, à la suite de la bêtise d'un de ses amis. Greed l'écouta attentivement, relâchant peu à peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'épaule du garçon sans pour autant la lâcher complètement. A la fin, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Donc tu viens d'un autre monde, t'es un magicien, tu sais te battre et en plus t'es pas mal. C'est décidé, je te garde.

- Monsieur Greed ! s'exclamèrent les chimères derrière lui sur un ton de reproche.

- Me garder ?! Ah non moi je reste certainement pas là ! protesta vivement Shiyo en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, gamin, répliqua Greed en souriant. Kimblee ?

Kimblee leva les yeux vers eux, se demandant vaguement pourquoi tout à coup il semblait à nouveau exister pour Greed.

- Je te confie le gamin, tu le lâches pas. Et je t'interdis de le faire exploser tant qu'il se tiendra tranquille.

Kimblee répliqua par un grognement agacé. Il s'approcha néanmoins de Shiyo et le saisit brusquement par le bras.

- Ramène toi alors toi.

- Le « toi » il a un nom, et le « toi » il vous a dit NON, BORDEL !

- Je te conseille de te calmer petit, sourit Greed. Parce que si Kimblee a la main sur toi, c'est qu'il peut te faire exploser à tout moment.

Pour prouver les dires de Greed, Kimblee posa sa seconde main sur le torse d'une chimère de passage, qui explosa dans une gerbe de sang. Et là, Shiyo jura que lorsqu'il allait retrouver Silver, ça allait saigner….


	2. Chapter 2

Comme demandé, voici un dessin de Shiyo et un autre de Silver

(rajoutez http:// ) img166.imageshack.us/img166/8806/shiyolu4.jpg

img390.imageshack.us/img390/3442/essaisilver2iw5.jpg

(thanks to Iksumi)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greed sirotait une vodka tranquillement assis au bar. De temps en temps il tournait la tête vers sa « nouvelle recrue », qui s'était vite retrouvé entouré d'une dizaine de filles en furie le trouvant trop « choupi » avec ses grandes oreilles et son air rebelle. Shiyo avait bien tenté de se dégager, mais toujours aussi gentil, Kimblee l'avait poussé parmi les filles et depuis, elles ne le lâchaient plus !

- Et pourquoi tu as une boucle d'oreille ?

- C'est ta couleur naturelle ?

- Tes oreilles, elles sont extensibles ?

- T'es un homme ou bien une femme ?

- T'as quel âge ?

- Un ou une petite amie ?

L'elfe démon avait failli s'étouffer à la question homme ou femme et s'était enfui à la question du ou de la petite amie en hurlant

- LA PAIIIIX !

Kimblee l'avait suivi en riant, alors que les filles piaillaient entre elles, trouvant sa réaction trop mignonne et à croquer et etc. etc.… Il le retrouva appuyé contre le mur, une main posée sur son cœur, en train de marmonner qu'un certain Silver allait y passer. Sentant une présence dans son dos, l'elfe démon se retourna brusquement et grimaça.

- Encore vous ?!

- Hey, va falloir t'y faire, le « patron » veut que je te garde, alors je vais te garder.

Shiyo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tourna le dos à l'alchimiste qui sourit.

- Tiens au fait, moi aussi y a un truc qui m'intrigue…

L'elfe démon manqua de sursauter en sentant la main de Kimblee sur son épaule, et son souffle lui caresser doucement l'oreille. Il ne put réprimer un frisson, alors que l'humain lui murmurait doucement

- T'es un mec ou une fille ?

Une seconde de silence. Là, c'était trop. On se moquait de lui, on le prenait pour un fou, puis pour une fille. Il-n-en-pou-vait-plus.

Le verre de Dolchatte explosa dans sa main. Martel s'entailla la main avec le couteau qu'elle aiguisait. Greed s'étouffa avec son verre, du scotch cette fois ci. Roa mit un peu plus de temps que les autres à réagir avant de s'évanouir. Et tout ça parce qu'un rugissement furieux venait de faire trembler les murs du bar, et le sol, et le plafond, et les gens présents, et tout quoi. Rugissement qui donnait ça :

- JE SUIS UN HOMME ! COMPRIS ?! UN HOMME !!

Kimblee avait du se reculer pour ne pas devenir sourd. Il éclata de rire devant l'air furieux du garçon, qui menait une lutte acharnée contre sa conscience sur la question « Lui mettre mon poing dans la tête ? Pas lui mettre ? ».

- On sait jamais, vu que t'es un truc bizarre qui vient d'on ne sait où.

- … Phénix, pitié, venez me chercher, j'en peux plus…

Shiyo laissa retomber son poing, sa conscience ayant gagné le duel contre son impétuosité. Il se força à respirer à fond pour se calmer, puis… puis se rendit compte que son estomac grondait dangereusement. Kimblee sourit, amusé.

- T'as faim ?

- Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, répliqua Shiyo en grognant.

L'alchimiste lui fit signe de le suivre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Shiyo lui emboîta le pas. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une pièce blanche remplie d'appareils étranges et inconnus pour l'elfe démon. L'humain se dirigea directement vers une grande boite blanche qui devait bien faire sa taille et l'ouvrit. La boite regorgeait de nourriture étrange, emballée pour la plupart dans du papier translucide.

- Bon tu veux quoi ?

Shiyo le regarda sans comprendre lui tendre deux boites avec sur l'une un dessin de poisson et sur l'autre un dessin de vache. En même temps, comment aurait il pu deviner ce qu'était un plat préparé, tout seul ? Kimblee poussa un soupir agacé.

- Alors ?

- … Vous voulez que je mange une boite ?

L'humain resta un instant silencieux, puis éclata de rire, ce qui fit rougir Shiyo.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est de la bouffe ou quoi ?

- Si je sais ! Mais je suis désolé si chez moi, la nourriture elle a pas cet aspect là !

- La nourriture elle est dans la boite, andouille, lui expliqua Kimblee un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je suppose que tu ne sauras pas non plus comment la faire réchauffer au micro ondes.

Shiyo secoua la tête, puis sourit froidement. La boite contenant le poisson s'envola des mains de Kimblee pour venir se déposer sur la table.

- Et vous je suppose que vous ne savez pas faire ça. Alors arrêtez de me prendre de haut tout ça parce que j'ignore certains trucs aussi !

Kimblee esquissa un petit sourire et posa la seconde boite sur la table.

- D'accord, t'énerves pas gamin.

- ET J'AI UN NOM !

Si le but était de ne pas l'énerver, Kimblee avait perdu. Shiyo ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux que dans la dernière heure, entre son arrivée, la mort du patron et sa ressuscitation, l'autre fou qu'on lui collait comme chien de garde et qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, les filles hystériques… Il en pouvait plus. Il en était presque à souhaiter la venue de Ben le vampire ou l'autre crétin qui s'amusait à tatouer des G sur l'œil gauche des jeunes filles.

- Une épée, vite…

- Ola on se calme, rit Kimblee en mettant l'un des plats à chauffer dans le micro onde

Il ordonna à une pauvre chimère terrorisée de mettre un couvert pour Shiyo, puis le laissa à la charge de cette chimère, prétextant qu'il devait aller remplir son quota d'explosions quotidiennes. Shiyo le regarda partir avec soulagement.

La journée passa rapidement et dans le calme. Le jeune elfe démon avait trouvé un coin où s'asseoir sans être constamment dérangé par des groupies ou des chimères. Il était même tellement bien caché que Greed eut du mal à lui mettre la main dessus. Lorsque enfin ce fut fait, il le traîna jusqu'à la salle principale et le força à s'asseoir sur un canapé face à l'homonculus.

- Bien et si tu nous montrais tes divers talents, gamin ?

- … Y en a aucun qui penserait à demander mon nom histoire de ne plus à m'appeler « gamin » ? grogna Shiyo entre ses dents.

- Tiens c'est pas bête ça… Bon alors ton nom ?

Shiyo resta tête baissé un instant, surpris que cette question lui pose encore problème aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avait il envie de répondre Rayak ? c'était un nom qu'il croyait avoir enterré à jamais, alors pourquoi… Une image s'imposa à son esprit, celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge et or et d'un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Un maigre sourire s'égara sur ses lèvres. Ca ne faisait même pas une journée et pourtant ils lui manquaient tellement… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte auparavant à quel point il tenait à ces deux jumeaux, à quel point il s'était attaché à eux en aussi peu de temps. Et maintenant, il était coincé avec ces types dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien à devoir leur montrer ses pouvoirs.

- Je m'appelle Shiyo… finit il par répondre en soupirant

- Shiyo, répéta Greed pensif. C'est bizarre.

- Oui je sais, JE suis bizarre ! C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?!

- Tu t'énerves vite dis moi.

Shiyo laissa son front cogner contre la table. Ce Greed était usant, mais usant…

Au final il leur fit quelques petits tours de passe passe, comme faire voler des objets ou enflammer une serviette. Ca avait suffit à satisfaire Greed, du moins pour le moment. Malheureusement…

- C'est décidé, je te veux ! Tu ne quittes plus ce bar à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon cher Shiyo !

Une seconde de flottement. Puis Shiyo avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de l'homonculus et s'était levé, les yeux brillants de rage

- Plus personne ne m'enfermera, jamais… Vous m'entendez ?! JAMAIS !

Greed s'était levé à son tour et lui avait saisi le poignet, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens… Peu importe le prix, très cher, tu seras bientôt à moi corps et âme…

La menace, bien que très claire pour tous ceux présents, fut assez mal interprété par Shiyo qui n'avait pas un esprit assez déplacé pour comprendre les sous entendus et le regard déshabilleur de Greed. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'elfe démon et le tira doucement en arrière.

- Bon Greed, j'en fais quoi du môme alors ?

Shiyo fusilla Kimblee du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Greed les chassa de la main, retournant à ses occupations avec les deux filles qui s'étaient blotties contre lui

- Montre lui sa chambre… enfin tu me comprends.

Le sourire de Kimblee s'élargit, alors qu'il traînait un Shiyo vociférant jusqu'au couloir des chambres. Il ouvrit une porte tout au bout du couloir et poussa l'elfe démon à l'intérieur. La pièce était assez sobre, un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Une ampoule pendait au plafond, diffusant une lumière pale dans la pièce dépourvue de fenêtre, vu qu'ils étaient au sous sol. La porte claqua dans le dos du garçon, qui poussa un profond soupir.

- Quoi ça te plait pas ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Kimblee, surpris que celui-ci soit toujours là.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore là vous ?

Kimblee se débarrassa de sa veste et la jeta sur le lit avant de se diriger vers l'armoire pour en sortir un deuxième oreiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Shiyo put se rendre compte que l'armoire était pleine de vêtements et de livres tâchés de rouge.

- C'est votre chambre ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement, saisi d'un doute.

Kimblee se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et acquiesça.

- Mais je t'en prie, mets toi à ton aise.

Le désespoir le plus noir s'abattit sur les épaules de l'elfe démon alors qu'il observait d'un œil morne le lit une place de la pièce.

- Je dors sur le sol c'est ça ?

- Meuh non, en se serrant un peu on devrait tenir à deux.

Allez savoir pourquoi Shiyo préféra dormir sous le lit plutôt que dessus. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir explosé sur les murs dans le cas d'une crise de somnambulisme de la part de l'humain.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse à Hinode kun: Shiyo est un personnage d'un roman d'Heroic Fantasy qui s'appelle le Trésor des Larmes

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiyo rêvait… Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et souvent il s'agissait de cauchemars. Mais cette fois ci, il rêvait… Il se tenait en haut d'une montagne, pris dans une tempête de neige, et pourtant il n'avait pas froid. Une jeune fille se tenait à ses côtés, aux longs cheveux rouge et or et aux yeux bleus océan. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. A son tour il esquissa un sourire timide. Leurs mains se joignirent et ils restèrent là, silencieux, à observer les nuages passer devant le sommet de leur montagne. Et alors qu'il allait lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui, le monde explosa.

Kimblee sourit en entendant le bruit d'une tête se cognant contre des lattes en bois suivi d'un aïe. Ca lui avait coûté sa table de nuit, mais voir l'adolescent furieux sortir la tête de sous le lit et le fusiller du regard valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

- Debout, petit dèj.

- Mangez ma part pour moi et étouffez vous avec.

Shiyo disparut à nouveau sous le lit et tenta de se rendormir pour retrouver son rêve. Malheureusement, Kimblee avait décidé qu'il se lèverait, qu'il le veuille ou non. L'elfe démon sentit une main s'agripper à sa cheville et le tirer brutalement à la lumière.

- Dépêche toi. Greed veut que tous ses hommes mangent avec lui.

- Et bien offrez lui ma part et qu'il s'étouffe avec ! Ca m'évitera d'avoir à faire le déplacement pour le tuer ! s'exclama le garçon furieux avant de décocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Kimblee.

Celui-ci le lâcha, surpris, et porta la main à sa mâchoire qui virait au rouge. Shiyo en profita pour se relever lestement et sortir en courant de la chambre. Direction, l'air libre, le ciel, le soleil, les zoizeaux et… Et il n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver au bout du couloir qu'une main noire jaillissait d'une chambre pour l'attraper par le col et ainsi stopper sa course.

- La cuisine c'est par là bas, lui indiqua Greed avec un grand sourire.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous, moi je vais par là, répliqua Shiyo en indiquant la direction opposée.

Greed fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Il le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et le força à s'asseoir entre lui et Dolchatte. Kimblee entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- Un problème Kim ? lui demanda Greed avec un sourire.

- Juste que ton protégé va perdre sa tête d'ici la fin de la journée, répliqua Kimblee avec le même sourire.

Shiyo lui lança un regard même pas surpris, puis essaya de se concentrer sur les choses qui flottaient au fond de son bol et qui portaient le nom vicieux de « céréales ». Il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et sursauta.

- Tu ne le touches pas, Kim… Il est à moi !

Shiyo regarda Greed, puis le bras passé autour de sa taille, puis Greed. Sa main se leva lentement, ses doigts se replièrent… Une seconde plus tard, Greed se retrouvait à terre, la joue explosée par un coup de poing et Shiyo face à lui, déjà prêt à recommencer. L'homonculus se releva tranquillement et transforma sa main droite en griffes de carbone. Les chimères encore à table se relevèrent précipitamment et s'éloignèrent de leur patron et de Shiyo. Seul Kimblee eut l'audace de rester à côté.

- Ici, si on ne s'écrase pas, on s'expose à quelques petits problèmes cher Shio… dit l'homonculus, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Shi-y-o ! S-H-I-Y-O ! Pas Shio, pas Shyo, ni Chihio ou je ne sais quoi! SHIYO !

Greed rit devant l'air furieux de l'elfe démon. Il lui attrapa le bras d'un geste vif et le lui tordit dans le dos, tout en se collant au garçon. Il savoura quelques instants sa supériorité face à Shiyo, qui ne tentait même pas de se débattre. Il avait raison de ne pas essayer, car dans le cas contraire Greed lui aurait brisé les os. L'homonculus se pencha lentement sur le garçon, qui resta impassible.

- Des petits problèmes de ce genre…

Shiyo haussa les épaules, puis lança un regard perplexe à Kimblee qui venait de se glisser dans le dos de Greed après avoir frappé dans ses mains. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait couvert de sang, face à l'alchimiste.

- Même avec moi tu n'as pas été aussi rapide, Greed, dit l'alchimiste impassible à l'homonculus qui se reconstituait devant lui.

Comment ça « aussi rapide » ? Le regard de Shiyo passa de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre pourquoi Greed souriait d'un air féroce à Kimblee qui avait de nouveau joint ses mains. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva face à Dolchatte qui lui murmura

- Fuis… Ca va péter d'ici deux secondes

L'elfe démon ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il sortit de la cuisine en vitesse et retourna à la chambre de Kimblee, histoire de se débarrasser du sang qu'il avait sur lui. Mais là, un nouveau problème se posa à lui… Oui il existait bien des douches là où il vivait, mais tout fonctionnait grâce à la magie. Aussi quand il se trouva face à ces deux robinets dont sur un une pastille rouge était collée et l'autre… une rouge également (que voulez vous, c'est la douche de Kimblee, le bleu a viré au rouge), il resta songeur un long moment. Il finit par se déshabiller et entrer dans la cabine de douche, touchant un peu à tous les boutons. Il finit par réussir à tourner le robinet de droite, et de l'eau glacé lui tomba dessus. Il trébucha hors de la cabine de douche et atterrit douloureusement sur le carrelage.

- Je hais ce monde… Je le hais !

- T'as des soucis avec la douche ?

Shiyo se raidit en entendant la voix moqueuse dans son dos. Sa main attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il se drapa rapidement avant de se tourner vers Kimblee.

- Une question, juste comme ça… Vous comptez me laisser vivre ma vie ou vous allez me la pourrir en toute occasion ?

L'alchimiste était couvert de sang également, le sang de Greed. Sans doute avait il eu envie de prendre une douche sans penser à vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait là. C'est du moins ce à quoi pensait Shiyo jusqu'à ce que Kimblee commence à ôter ses vêtements.

- Eh ! Vous avez pas vu que j'étais là ou quoi ?

Kimblee lui lança un regard moqueur, son T-shirt à la main. Il s'approcha de l'elfe démon, qui recula.

- Quoi, t'as peur de pas être formé comme moi ?

- Mais ça va pas non ?! Je veux juste être tranquille pour prendre une simple douche !

Son dos rencontra le mur. Kimblee sourit largement en le voyant coincé, les joues rouges.

- Mais t'as quel âge toi pour que ça te perturbe autant ?

- J'ai 16 ans, et ? grogna l'elfe démon.

- Ca nous fait… 12 ans d'écart. Mouais ça va encore.

Shiyo inspira profondément, puis se faufila entre l'alchimiste et le mur au moment ou celui-ci voulut lui toucher l'épaule.

- Je vous laisse la douche, lança t il en sortant. Je trouverai bien un gars sympa pour me prêter la sienne.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula de façon paisible. En effet, Shiyo avait fini par trouver refuge près de Dolchatte, l'homme qui avait accepté de lui prêter sa douche. Ils avaient passé la journée sur un des canapés du bar, la chimère expliquant à l'elfe démon ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde. Quand ce dernier eut compris les fonctionnements des lampes, de la douche, du micro ondes et de l'eau courante, ce fut à Dolchatte de lui poser des questions sur le monde d'où il venait. Shiyo lui répondit avec plaisir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait Ayasu, son pays, son visage s'illuminait et un franc sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Il raconta à Dolchatte l'histoire de ce continent pas comme les autres, lui décrivit les créatures qui y vivaient, les villes étranges qu'on y trouvait. Il lui décrivit Aquadeau, la ville construite sur un lac de montagne dont les murs étaient juste de l'eau à l'état solide. Il lui décrivit Azur qui dérivait dans le ciel au gré du vent et sa fontaine de nuage. Il lui décrivit Color, la ville arc-en-ciel. Les heures filaient comme les secondes dans ce bar sombre où semblaient apparaître des lutins montés sur des licornes, des farfadets à la barbe blanche venus distribuer leur or, de grands elfes à la peau couleur caramel et aux longs cheveux argentés, des tigres pouvant se transformer en homme au fil des histoires de Shiyo. Dolchatte l'écoutait, à la fois captivé par les récits de ce lieu féerique et par le garçon qui s'était ouvert devant lui. A croire que ce n'était pas le même le garçon. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Shiyo s'arrêta enfin, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir autant parlé. Dolchatte applaudit, impressionné.

- Tu aimes vraiment ton monde toi. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un parler avec autant de… de passion !

Shiyo acquiesça avec un sourire. Oui il aimait son monde, et oui il voulait y retourner le plus vite possible. Car son monde était en danger, et il savait qu'il était un des seuls à pouvoir le sauver.

- J'aime mon pays parce qu'il m'y a accueilli… Et parce que là-bas, la paix n'est pas une simple notion vide de sens. C'est devenu une réalité

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, légèrement abattu. Des hommes accoudés au bar déjà saouls riaient en se racontant des blagues salaces ; des femmes maquillées à outrance s'agglutinaient autour du patron ; quelques chimères jouaient au poker dans un coin de la salle, leur table recouverte de bouteilles vides ; Kimblee rentrait d'une de ses escapades, couvert de sang. Cette ambiance malsaine, il l'avait déjà connu, et il croyait en avoir réchappé à jamais. Un soupir lui échappa, faisant sourire Dolchatte tristement.

- Peut être que tu trouveras un moyen de rentrer chez t…

- Ce n'est pas peut être, le coupa Shiyo avec un sourire. Je sais qu'ils feront tout pour me ramener. Et j'ai confiance en eux.

Kimblee n'avait quitté le bar que tard dans la soirée. Il avait passé la journée à surveiller Shiyo du coin de l'œil, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper tant qu'il se trouvait avec l'autre débile de chien. Il avait assisté avec étonnement à la transformation du garçon taciturne en un être passionné et loquace. Plus d'une fois il l'avait vu se lever, emporté par la fougue de son récit. Il avait vu de la tristesse passer au fond de ses yeux, de la passion, de la haine et de l'amour. Ca le rendait nerveux, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce garçon était dangereux pour lui, il le sentait. Alors qu'il aurait du apprécier l'explosion que son verre produisit dans sa main, il la remarqua à peine, toute son attention tourné vers l'adolescent qui expliquait à la chimère comment avait été créé son monde… ou son pays, il ne savait pas trop. Kimblee avait tenté de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais son regard avait été attiré par Greed, caché dans un recoin du bar, qui observait l'elfe démon avec avidité. Un sentiment profond de haine pour l'homonculus avait jailli en l'humain, qui mit ça sur le compte de la jalousie. Autrefois, c'est lui que Greed regardait ainsi. Puis en y réfléchissant, Kimblee se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas jaloux de Shiyo. La réalité le frappa au moment où l'adolescent éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'un son autre qu'une explosion le faisait frémir ainsi. Oui, lui aussi désirait le jeune homme, s'amuser avec lui à sa façon. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reluquait une dernière fois son futur jouet qui ne se doutait de rien. La flamme de sa passion s'était ravivée, il avait envie de tuer… Il sortit, sous le regard indifférent des chimères, prêt pour une nouvelle soirée de folie…


	4. Chapter 4

A nouveau la nuit, et à nouveau un dilemme se posait. Shiyo regardait les deux hommes devant lui, sagement assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Il attendait leur décision, à savoir est ce qu'ils allaient enfin lui donner une chambre. Quoi que pour l'instant, les deux se disputaient plutôt pour savoir qui allait le garder dans SA chambre. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ces deux là s'acharnaient à vouloir lui pourrir la vie… La dispute commençait à s'éterniser, lorsque Greed finit par assommer Kimblee qui décidément se montrait TROP insistant. Pas de chance pour lui, Shiyo s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé, à bout de forces. Martel se plaça devant le garçon, bras croisés.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas, monsieur Greed.

Greed resta un instant abasourdi de la réaction de la chimère. Son regard se porta sur le visage de Shiyo, qui avait l'air si paisible, et il sourit.

- J'allais quand même pas profiter de lui alors qu'il dort, Martel. Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

Il se pencha vers la chimère serpent, la frôlant délibérément pour lui arracher un frisson de peur.

- Peu importe quand… Tu ne l'empêcheras pas d'être à moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire avant de se redresser et de partir en sifflotant.

Martel lança un regard désolé à Shiyo. Ce garçon était si innocent, malgré les airs adultes qu'il se donnait. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il atterrisse dans ce monde, et pile à cet endroit ? Elle sursauta en sentant une personne se déplacer dans son dos. Kimblee avait fini par se réveiller et lui souriait étrangement, les mains jointes.

- Tu vas pas le laisser dormir là quand même, le pauvre… Il va avoir des courbatures partout demain sinon. Je l'emmène.

- Et depuis quand vous vous souciez du bien être des autres vous ? grogna la jeune femme.

- Depuis qu'ils ont les cheveux orange, les yeux noisettes et qu'ils sont terriblement sexy, répliqua Kimblee avec un sourire sadique

Il y eut à la suite trois malaises, deux personnes qui partirent en courant, sept qui battirent en retraite derrière un canapé et une qui dégaina son poignard et prête à s'en servir. C'est sur ces entrefaits que Shiyo ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les quelques cris d'horreur. Son regard tomba directement sur Kimblee et son cerveau fit tout de suite la connexion : bruit faute à Kimblee. L'elfe démon soupira profondément.

- Je le savais. Vous êtes tellement irritant que vous parvenez à énerver tout le monde. Une cure s'impose vous savez. Ou mieux, suicidez vous et laissez nous tranquille.

L'alchimiste éclata de rire. Martel s'écarta prudemment, alors que l'homme posait ses mains sur les rebords du canapé, bloquant Shiyo ainsi. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Kimblee scruta la moindre réaction de peur de sa part. Mais Shiyo n'avait pas peur, ne cilla même pas. Pour lui, Kimblee n'était rien d'autre qu'un fou qui cherchait à lui faire peur avant de le tuer. Peut être que s'il avait compris les pensées de l'alchimiste à ce moment, il aurait eu peur de se retrouver aussi proche de lui.

Kimblee luttait contre son envie d'exploser l'elfe démon et une autre, plus forte encore et surtout plus incontrôlable. Il s'avança encore, lentement, jusqu'à venir frôler les lèvres de l'adolescent. Ce qui sauva celui-ci, en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris ce que Kimblee voulait, ce fut la main de Greed qui le saisit par le col et qui le força à reculer.

- Tss… Pas très loyal mon petit Kim…

Kimblee se dégagea brusquement et lança un regard noir à l'homonculus. Il partit sans un mot de plus, abandonnant Shiyo aux bons soins de Dolchatte qui lui offrit l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

------

Le lendemain, Kimblee et une chimère s'absentèrent pour aller chercher un « homonculus », un enfant exceptionnel d'après ce que Shiyo avait pu comprendre. En quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas Greed semblait vouloir cet enfant plus que tout au monde. Et lui avec apparemment, puisqu'il s'amusa à lui courir après une bonne partie de la journée. Finalement il lui mit la main dessus et le traîna jusqu'au bar, où il le força à nouveau à effectuer une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Durant des heures, Shiyo dut faire apparaître des flammes, créer des tourbillons, déplacer des objets par la pensée sous les yeux émerveillés de l'assistance. Chaque sort lancé pourtant entamait un peu plus sa résistance, surtout que Greed ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de souffler. Ses joues se creusèrent peu à peu, un voile noir dansait devant ses yeux parfois ponctué de petits points rouges. A la fin, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et souffla

- Ca suffit…

Greed allait protester, comme d'habitude, lorsque le garçon bascula en avant, fermant doucement les yeux. Il le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur un canapé,intrigué. Apparemment il n'avait pas compris que la magie demandait beaucoup d'énergie… Il regarda le visage crispé du garçon et sentit un léger serrement au cœur, avant de se donner une gifle mentale.

- Martel, occupe toi de lui.

La chimère serpent acquiesça, inquiète pour le garçon qui marmonnait des mots sans suite dans son inconscience. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le mena dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'ils ne passent la porte du bar, Greed l'entendit bien, ce simple mot prononcé avec tant de haine et de tristesse…

- Papa…

------------

Shiyo se réveilla deux jours plus tard, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait été en proie à la fièvre et aux délires durant deux jours, incapable de manger ou de boire. Maintenant il avait faim, il avait envie d'une douche, il avait envie de s'engueuler avec Silver et Shoka, de discuter avec Phénix et Iksu. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'homme adossé à la porte et qui le regardait, il comprit que ça n'allait pas être possible. Car il n'était plus dans son monde, car il était coupé de ses amis. Et car Greed ne le lâcherait jamais…

L'homonculus observait le garçon en silence, bras croisés. Il finit quand même par se redresser et s'approcher de lui, posant un doigt glacé sur le torse nu de Shiyo.

- C'est quoi ça ?

L'elfe démon baissa les yeux et vit que l'homonculus parlait d'une de ses cicatrices. Il haussa les épaules.

- La marque d'un coup de fouet. Ou d'une brûlure. Je sais plus.

- Comment ça se fait que tu en es couvert ?

Le garçon releva la tête et croisa le regard dur de l'homonculus. Il ne cilla pas, sourcils légèrement froncés.

- En quoi est ce que ça vous concerne ?

- Réponds. T'as été battu c'est ça ? Quand t'étais gamin ?

A nouveau, Shiyo haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Par ton père ?

Un filet de sang coula des lèvres de Shiyo alors qu'il venait de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants de rage.

Un grand bruit fit sursauter les chimères qui gardaient une grande armure, un étage en dessous, suivi de cris. Puis le silence revint, lourd et angoissant.

------

Shiyo relâcha le cou de Greed, les bras parcourus de tremblements violents. Il recula jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus, abasourdi, regardant ses mains avec horreur. Greed se releva en se massant la gorge, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bah maintenant on peut affirmer que t'es un nerveux toi…

L'elfe démon releva légèrement la tête vers lui, et Greed put voir avec surprise qu'il… qu'il pleurait. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, perdu dans son monde intérieur, sans doute à revoir ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait aimé garder enfoui à jamais. Greed eut l'impression de se revoir, à l'époque où il avait été créé…

- Eh petit…

- Shiyo… moi c'est Shiyo… murmura l'elfe démon en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers ses mains

Greed haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis s'approcha du garçon et le saisit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- … Mouais. Finalement, tu ne m'intéresses plus autant.

Shiyo ne comprit pas ce que Greed voulait dire. L'homonculus esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Non, tu me fais trop penser à moi, et ça me saoule.

Le poing de l'elfe démon se serra brusquement et il lança un regard noir à Greed. Celui-ci se releva, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon maintenant que tu m'intéresses plus, qu'est ce que tu dirais si on apprenait à mieux se connaître tous les deux ?

- Me connaître ? Mais j'ai pas envie moi ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi ! Vous comprenez ça ?!

Greed le regardait en riant, heureux que l'elfe démon soit de nouveau en pleine forme. Quel drôle de phénomène quand même ! Chercher à faire de lui sa chose aurait été du gâchis… Et puis il y avait quelque chose en lui qui poussait l'homonculus à vouloir le protéger, comme une force qui l'attirait inexorablement. Peut être était ce juste parce qu'il devinait la tristesse du garçon, ses douleurs et ses peurs. Peut être était ce sa détermination et son insolence qui lui plaisaient en fait.

- Alors passons un marché toi et moi… Je t'aide à regagner ton chez toi, et en échange… tu me raconteras comment c'est la bas en détail.

Shiyo crut un instant qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire, tellement il avait été surpris par la demande de l'homonculus. Lorsque enfin il put lui demander pourquoi, celui-ci lui répondit simplement

- Parce que je ne sais plus rêver, et que tu es un rêve éveillé. Et comme t'es un mec bien, je suis sûr que tu accepteras.

Et il était parti, laissant l'adolescent songeur. Il finit par secouer la tête en souriant légèrement. Finalement, il n'était peut être pas si méchant que ça, ce Greed. Un fol espoir naquit dans son cœur à l'idée que celui-ci allait pouvoir l'aider à rentrer chez lui.

-------

Il était juste parti au bar pour boire un verre d'eau. A peine passé la porte, il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'un objet étrange était collé entre ses deux yeux. Relevant légèrement la tête, il aperçut une main qui tenait l'arme, puis un bras, et enfin tout un corps. Un homme vêtu de bleu se tenait donc devant lui, lui ordonnant d'une voix dure de se lever et de le suivre. L'elfe démon obéit, persuadé d'être en présence d'un des hommes de Greed. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant le corps sans vie d'une des chimères, il eut un doute.

- Attendez, qu'est ce que…

- Silence !

Le soldat lui donna un coup derrière la nuque, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. La seconde après, une main se posait sur le soldat et le faisait exploser. Shiyo se retourna brusquement et se mit en garde face à Kimblee. Mais celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il se contentait de fusiller du regard les restes fumants du soldat.

- Alors c'est lui notre jouet ?

Le garçon manqua de hurler en voyant la face de l'homme qui apparut derrière Kimblee. Vêtu de bleu, plus pâle que le vampire, des yeux bleus glace, des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et un air hautain, il venait de découvrir Frank Archer. Son regard passa sur Kimblee, incrédule. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire cruel au lèvres.

- Oui c'est lui, l'habitant d'un autre monde.

Shiyo se prit la tête entre les mains, à bouts de nerfs. Pas encore… Pitié, pas encore…


	5. Chapter 5

Trahi… il avait osé le trahir, lui. Greed serra les dents de rage si fort que sa gencive se mit à saigner, alors qu'il courait dans cette forêt sombre. Dolchatte et Roa étaient morts, s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il ne restait que Martel, la boite de conserve et lui. Enfin, bientôt, lui ne serait plus là. Il étouffa un hurlement de rage, en songeant au sourire de Kimblee lorsque Greed l'avait vu, avait compris. L'alchimiste avait dit avant de partir

- Merci de me le laisser pour moi tout seul…

Au début, Greed n'avait pas compris. Et puis l'évidence s'était imposé à lui. Shiyo. Evidemment, c'est lui qu'ils voulaient. Un gamin venant d'un autre monde, possédant ses pouvoirs… Lui-même n'avait il pas voulu le posséder ? Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il songeait aux larmes du garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas de ce monde qu'il n'était pas humain… Mais il l'avait compris trop tard. Bien trop tard.

--

Shiyo ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il croisa le regard d'une femme apparemment blessée et qui l'observait étrangement. Mais Kimblee le força à avancer, un peu plus vite, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive des bizarreries du garçon, en l'occurrence ses oreilles. Il le fit monter à l'arrière d'un véhicule étrange, entre lui et l'homme pâle. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer le siège devant lui et d'essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

- Et quel âge a-t-il ?

- 16 ans, lieutenant colonel…

Shiyo surprit le sourire ravi dudit lieutenant colonel et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait dans son regard la même lueur qui brillait que lorsque Kimblee ou Greed le regardaient. Une lueur d'avidité.

--

Il avait perdu le combat. De toute façon, il savait qu'il allait perdre. Mais c'était rageant quand même. Au moins avant de mourir avait il eu le temps de révéler le point faible des homonculus au gamin. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui demander une ultime requête. Le gamin acquiesça, l'air perdu, les larmes aux yeux. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Greed mourut…

--

Quelque chose dans un sac s'était effrité. Archer s'était étonné à voix haute, et Kimblee avait simplement répondu

- Greed est mort.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Shiyo encore et encore. Mort. Mort. Greed est mort. Mort… Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'endiguer les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume. Pourquoi est ce que tout autour de lui finissait par s'écrouler ? Pourquoi chacun de ses espoirs était toujours réduit en poussière ? Alors que Greed lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait… Encore un qui ne tiendrait jamais sa promesse.

--

Edward retrouva Alphonse dehors, seul. Martel s'était déjà enfuie. Le blond expliqua en quelques mots ce qui venait de se passer dans le manoir de Dante, puis murmura quelque chose à son frère. Celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- … !

Edward hocha la tête, le visage sombre.

--

Il était à nouveau enfermé, dans une petite pièce ne contenant qu'un lit et une table basse. Il détestait ça, ne pas pouvoir sentir le vent sur son visage, ne pas sentir la présence rassurante de la terre sous ses pieds. A nouveau seul, Shiyo laissa échapper quelques larmes en se jetant sur le matelas.

- Silver… Est-ce que vous m'avez oublié, vous aussi ? Est-ce que vous allez m'abandonner, vous aussi ?

L'image d'une main s'enfonçant dans les flots sombres et glacées le fit frissonner d'horreur. Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, épuisé…

Quelques jours avaient passés et Archer était venu le chercher, sans Kimblee. Il l'avait emmené dans une salle remplie d'appareils étranges et l'avait fait s'allonger sur une table de métal. On l'avait attaché à la table avant de lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans le bras. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni protesté. Et puis c'était allé plus loin. Ils avaient enlevé son haut et vu les cicatrices. Ils en avaient rouvert certaines pour « vérifier » quelque chose. Ils avaient farfouillé à la recherche de son cœur, l'avaient touché d'un bout de métal. Ils avaient entaillé sa cuisse jusqu'à l'os pour extraire des bouts de chair. Shiyo avait hurlé jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, hurlé de rage et de douleur. Mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté leurs expériences non. Ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux à chaque nouvelle découverte, le blessaient à nouveau sans prendre en compte ses cris, parlaient de lui comme d'un simple objet et le traitaient comme tel.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était attaché là. Deux jours sans boire ni manger. A nouveau la fièvre s'empara de son corps, le faisant délirer. Des yeux rouges dansaient au plafond, un fouet s'abattait sur son corps en cinglant… Il n'avait que cinq ans, il s'appelait Rayak et il ne pouvait que pleurer sous la torture. Parfois il tentait de supplier, mais sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Une seule fois il réussit à prononcer le nom de son tortionnaire, une seule fois… Papa… Puis un éclat argenté vint danser devant ses yeux, et il pleura de soulagement en ne sentant plus la douleur. Son grand frère était là, il allait le sauver. Oui, il allait le sauver… Mais pourquoi s'éloignait il ? Pourquoi le laissait il avec les yeux rouge ?

Et puis des mains s'étaient posées sur ses poignets douloureux et les avaient libérés de cet étau. Des bras puissants passèrent autour de sa taille et le soulevèrent, l'entraînèrent hors du donjon. Il était sauvé… Tout à coup, les bras disparurent et son dos entra en contact avec une surface molle et douce. Il voulut fermer les yeux et se reposer enfin, laisser dormir son corps endolori. Un contact chaud au creux de son cou le fit froncer les sourcils. Il voulut se redresser, mais les mains vinrent à nouveau se poser sur ses poignets, dégageant une chaleur intense. Sa peau explosa dans une gerbe de sang. Un cri mourut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, terrorisé. Quelqu'un s'était allongé sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Quelqu'un qui murmura son nom, Shiyo, d'une voix douce et cruelle. Les mains inquisitrices parcouraient son corps meurtri, appuyant sur ses blessures, se délectant de ses frissons de douleur. Et puis elles commencèrent à descendre. Shiyo ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri, un hurlement de terreur. Un appel à l'aide que nul autre que cet homme aux yeux dorés n'entendait. Et il riait…


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwahaha! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Enfin surtout pour sauver mes persos. Si vous lisez jusqu'à la fin, vous aurez droit à un dessin bonus (Reconnaissance éternelle à Flow)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- T'as entendu ça ?

L'homme aux cheveux rouge arrêta d'un geste son compagnon. Ce dernier écouta un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ils seront là à temps. Du moins j'espère pour lui.

Dans les couloirs d'un certain Q.G., un homme en blouse blanche pressait sa main sur une longue blessure qui parcourait son torse. Elle n'était pas profonde, heureusement pour lui. Mais cela risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui si l'autre apprenait…

-------

Shiyo s'était obligé à serrer les dents, s'empêchant de pleurer encore alors que le type s'amusait à rouvrir ses blessures. Puis les mains avaient disparu de son corps. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas regarder l'homme en face. Il savait qui c'était pourtant. Et maintenant il comprenait enfin ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant de nouveau les doigts glacés sur son torse, descendre jusqu'à son pantalon. Il détacha sa ceinture avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres, arrachant un hoquet de dégoût à l'elfe démon.

- Je croyais que t'aimais gueuler…

Le souffle près de son oreille le fit sursauter. Les mains étaient remontées sur son torse pour y prendre appui.

- Vas y, hurle encore… Fais moi plaisir, Shiyo, hurle encore. Montre moi à quel point tu as peur, à quel point tu me hais.

Il ricana, et l'elfe démon pleura encore. Si c'était pour le blesser comme ça, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le tuait pas ?

Il l'avait senti enlever ses vêtements, presque tous, puis il avait fait pareil avec lui. Il le déshabillait par gestes lents, se délectant de chaque réaction de son corps, de ses frissons, de ses larmes. Et puis… Et puis tout avait pris fin brutalement.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Kimblee regardait le bout de métal glacé posé contre sa gorge avec surprise. Une lame de sabre. Une mèche rouge passa dans son champ de vision, mêlé à une mèche de couleur or. Il tourna la tête et observa la jeune fille qui le menaçait. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur du phénix et qui cachaient la moitié gauche de son visage. Son œil visible, du même bleu que le saphir, semblait le foudroyer de part en part.

- Un…

Il esquissa un sourire cruel, attendit qu'elle dise deux avant de se relever enfin. Elle le força à reculer contre le mur, puis se saisit d'un drap pour en recouvrir Shiyo qui ne bougeait plus, la respiration saccadée. Un autre adolescent était entré dans la pièce, ressemblant étrangement à la fille même si ses cheveux à lui étaient de couleur argentée et qu'un tatouage en forme de loup couvrait son œil gauche.

- Allez trois et on le tue !

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais Kimblee l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Et comment ferez vous pour sortir d'ici après avoir tué un lieutenant colonel ? Hm ?

Elle lança un regard à l'autre garçon, qui soupira. Un oreiller vola dans la pièce et atterrit sur la figure de ce dernier.

- C'EST TOI QUI VA MOURIR, ABRUTI !

Shiyo s'était redressé brusquement et fusillait le garçon au tatouage du regard. Commença alors une course poursuite endiablée, sous les yeux ébahis de Kimblee.

- AU PIED, SILVER !

- MAIS LAISSE MOI T'EXPLIQUER ENFIN !

- MOI AUSSI J'VAIS T'EXPLIQUER QUELQUES TRUCS A MA FACON !

Comment pouvait il encore courir malgré ses blessures et son état de faiblesse apparent, ça devait relever du miracle. La jeune fille observait les garçons avec un sourire, sans cesser de menacer Kimblee. Celui-ci reporta enfin son attention sur elle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Mais vous ne seriez pas des amis à lui, de son monde ?

- Oooh par la Fondatrice, je suis tombée sur un type possédant un cerveau ! Mais ça se fête ça ! répliqua la jeune fille un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils vous l'ont fourni à la naissance ou vous vous l'êtes fait greffé après ?

Kimblee tiqua. Il fusilla la fille du regard, qui le lui rendit bien. A côté, Shiyo s'était écroulé dans les bras de Silver, à bout de force. Ce dernier le fit s'allonger sur le lit doucement et commença à nettoyer ses plaies après avoir fait apparaître de l'eau d'on ne sait où.

- On ne bouge plus…

Les lèvres de Kimblee s'étirèrent en un large sourire, lorsqu'il vit Archer sur le seuil de la porte menacer les gamins de son revolver. La jeune fille semblait particulièrement choquée de voir la face du militaire, et le garçon fit semblant de s'évanouir. Puis d'une seule voix ils s'écrièrent

- Par la Fondatrice que c'est moche !

----

Shiyo se réveilla, taraudé par un mal de crâne insupportable. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua avec surprise – et soulagement - qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre mais dans une cellule. Face à lui, Phénix et Silver le regardaient avec une tête de mignon innocent.

- Etrangement, le monsieur tout pâle a été très vexé.

Shiyo leur lança un regard incrédule, puis éclata de rire. Mais c'était vrai qu'Archer était moche.

----

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement. Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'embrasure, Kimblee et Archer. Derrière eux, deux soldats. Phénix lança un regard entendu à Silver et les deux vinrent se placer de chaque côté de Shiyo, tenant ainsi tête à leurs tortionnaires.

-Nous allons partir en voyage, et je vais vous demander de nous accompagner, commença à débiter Archer. Ne connaissant pas encore les particularités des deux jumeaux, je serais votre accompagnateur. Quand à vous, le garçon aux cheveux orange…

Au fur et à mesure du discours d'Archer, Shiyo avait pali et le sourire de Kimblee s'était élargi.

- Ne connaissant pas nos particularités vous nous accompagnez ? Mon œil, répliqua Silver furieux.

- C'est pas bien d'être rancunier mon bon monsieur, rajouta Phénix d'un ton railleur. C'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes moche.

Elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer encore. Un bruit sec claqua dans l'air, et Phénix tomba en arrière, une main pressée sur son épaule qui se colorait peu à peu de rouge. Archer laissa retomber son bras tenant le pistolet encore chaud et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- D'autres réclamations ?

Silver ravala sa réplique et serra les poings de rage, tandis que Shiyo s'était agenouillé près de Phénix et examinait sa blessure, l'air inquiet. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à se relever. Il tourna la tête, l'air surpris, et croisa le regard or de Kimblee.

- T'as pas entendu ? Tu viens avec moi on a dit.

- Je ne pourrais pas avoir une corde plutôt pour me pendre ? ne put s'empêcher de dire le garçon.

Kimblee rit, puis commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie. Un craquement sonore retentit dans leur dos, faisant tourner la tête à Kimblee qui se reçut une seconde plus tard un banc dans la tête. Silver s'était jeté sur Kimblee et lui avait tordu le bras dans le dos, libérant Shiyo de l'emprise de l'Ecarlate.

- Et maintenant on se casse ! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Ni une ni deux, les trois adolescents bousculèrent les soldats à l'entrée et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste

---

A peine dehors et déjà coincés dans un coin de la cour du QG par Kimblee, Shiyo aurait voulu hurler de rage. Les jumeaux s'étaient placés devant lui pour le protéger de l'alchimiste fou qui les regardait en souriant cruellement. Il avait voulu protester contre l'impulsivité des jumeaux, à vouloir le protéger comme si il n'était pas capable de tenir tête à Kimblee lui-même. C'était vrai que l'alchimiste lui faisait peur… Non. Kimblee le terrorisait. Regarder son visage était pour lui une torture. Croiser son regard ou luisait toujours cette lueur d'amusement mêlée à de la perversité le rendait malade. Mais le pire était de voir les regards qu'il lançait à Silver et à Phénix. Il semblait vouloir dire à l'elfe démon « Tu sais après tout, je pourrais très bien me servir d'eux, si tu continues à vouloir t'échapper ». Il le pensait tellement fort qu'il avait fini par le dire tout haut.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous interposer entre lui et moi, les gosses. A moins que vous ne vouliez participer…

Phénix fit mine de vomir et Silver soupira. Kimblee s'avança d'un pas, frappant dans ses mains par la même occasion.

- Ou alors je vous explose pour profiter tranquillement de mon elfe démon, sans gêneur. Même si Archer va m'en vouloir de le priver d'une fille aussi mignonne.

La fille mignonne en question devint très pâle également et lança un regard affolé à Silver et Shiyo. Mais dans quel monde étaient ils tombés ?!

- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

----

Non loin du drame qui se jouait, l'homme aux cheveux rouge et yeux orange était perché dans un arbre. Adossé contre le tronc, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux bleu et portant le bouc. Les deux hommes souriaient, bras croisés, en assistant à la scène avec délectation. Ce qu'ils attendaient, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Peut être cette silhouette massive qui débarqua soudain derrière Kimblee, le privant de la lumière du soleil.

- Sauvés encore une fois. C'est marrant non ?

- Disons qu'ils ont une bonne étoile… dit tranquillement l'homme adossé au tronc.

Une ? Des centaines toute rose oui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

http://

img55.imageshack.us/img55/8457/scrapkimshiyo194tk6.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

Dans un train menant dans une ville perdue dans le désert, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx observait un homme masqué, intrigué. Cet inconnu était accompagné d'Amstrong, qui semblait étrangement tendu. A côté d'Amstrong, contre la fenêtre, une silhouette à l'allure frêle à côté de ce géant restait silencieuse, la tête baissée vers le sol. Le colonel Mustang avait cru entrapercevoir des cheveux oranges et des oreilles… pointues… très grandes et très pointues.

- Eh, je peux enlever mon masque maintenant ?

Roy Mustang surprit le hochement de tête de la part d'Amstrong et reporta son attention sur l'homme au masque. Une exclamation de surprise fusa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait brusquement.

- Kimblee ?!

- Tiens mais ne serait ce pas notre cher major – pardon colonel de Flamme.

Le garçon à côté d'Amstrong s'était légèrement décalé pour observer Roy curieusement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Archer qui expliqua sommairement au colonel que Kimblee avait été victime d'une méprise ou une autre connerie dans le genre, et ainsi avait été réhabilité.

- La connerie c'est de l'avoir réhabilité surtout.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent aux cheveux orange qui regardait par la fenêtre, mine de rien. Kimblee fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais un mouvement d'Amstrong le dissuada de s'approcher du garçon. Roy se détourna pour cacher son sourire aux yeux de l'Ecarlate. Archer se releva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un adolescent aux cheveux argentés qui gesticulait beaucoup.

- On doit retourner la chercher ! Faites faire demi tour à cette machine infernale, abruti !

Il ne se calma qu'une fois le canon de l'arme d'Archer sur son front. Le colonel enchaîna les deux garçons ensemble et ordonna à Amstrong de les surveiller, avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Kimblee à nouveau.

Le trajet se passa à peu près dans le calme, à l'exception faite des disputes incessantes des deux garçons dans une langue qu'aucun autre ne comprenait. Archer avait fini par se prendre la tête entre les mains, saisi d'une migraine effroyable.

- Mais TAISEZ VOUS ! finit il par hurler, surprenant tout le monde.

Ce à quoi les deux garçons répliquèrent par un regard noir et un

- VOTRE GUEULE, ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS !

Il y eu un clic, et à nouveau Archer avait sorti son arme.

- Continuez seulement et dès notre arrivée, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre amie commune…

- QUOI ?! PHENIX EST… commença Silver, avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de sentir son bras entraîné vers Archer.

Cela s'expliquait par le fait que menotté à lui, lorsque Shiyo avait balancé son poing dans la figure d'Archer, son propre poing avait suivi.

- Je vous préviens, murmura l'adolescent en saisissant le colonel par le col sans que personne ne cherche à l'en empêcher. Une seule phrase malheureuse de ce genre et j'oublierai que je ne suis qu'un gentil elfe démon à votre merci…

Archer voulut protester, mais lorsqu'il vit son arme tombée au sol fondre, il déglutit difficilement et ravala ses paroles. Shiyo le lâcha et se rassit brusquement, évitant ostensiblement le regard amusé de Kimblee. Silver par contre l'avait remarqué, et c'est mine de rien qu'il abattit son pied sur celui du lieutenant colonel.

- WAYAAH !

- Oh bin ça alors, j'ai pas fait exprès dites donc !

C'en était tellement peu crédible que tous éclatèrent de rire dans le wagon, à l'exception d'Archer et de Kimblee dont les mains le démangeaient. Mais déjà, ils étaient arrivés à Lior. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait le paysage désertique qui s'étalait à la fenêtre.

- Enfin, ma seconde Ishbal…

Shiyo regarda la porte se refermer avec lassitude avant d'observer l'intérieur de sa cellule. Une couchette accrochée au mur gris. Voilà tout ce dont il avait le droit. Il s'allongea sur le bois en soupirant et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'aurait su dire combien exactement, la porte de sa cellule se rouvrit dans un grincement horripilant. Il se redressa à demi, le cœur battant à la chamade, redoutant de voir apparaître les yeux or dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de Kimblee. L'homme qui le dévisageait d'un air moqueur était grand, des cheveux aussi rouge que le sang et des yeux oranges. L'elfe démon serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler et fusilla le nouveau venu du regard.

- Vous…

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, et il avança dans la pièce.

- Et ouais c'est moi…

Kimblee s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Archer lui avait interdit de quitter la pièce, et déjà il avait tenté de désobéir. Cela lui avait valu de se faire humilier ET blesser par sa propre explosion. Ridicule. Tout ça parce qu'il aurait voulu rendre une petite visite… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait la réaction de Shiyo. Puis il se renfrogna à nouveau, se souvenant que ce n'était plus possible pour lui de sortir.

Un bruit étrange lui fit lever la tête. Sa porte s'entrouvrit en silence, laissant l'alchimiste perplexe. Son nouveau chien de garde s'était il enfui ? Tant mieux… Il sortit de la pièce furtivement et regarda dans le couloir. Personne. A nouveau un grand sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se dirigeait mine de rien vers une certaine cellule. Il ne vit pas l'homme aux yeux bleus apparaître dans son dos…


	8. Chapter 8

Shiyo suivait désormais l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Après un début d'explications houleuses, celui-ci lui avait certifié qu'il ne désirait que les aider à repartir dans leur monde… Histoire de continuer leur petit jeu. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de Phénix et Silver également. Donc ils étaient à la recherche des jumeaux, l'elfe démon préférant rester derrière pour éviter tout coup en traître. Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta devant un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs de la base.

- Ici… Il paraît qu'il y a une concentration d'énergie vachement importante !

- Comment ça il paraît ? répliqua Shiyo sur le qui vive.

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- Bah j'en sais rien moi, je fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ôtez moi d'un doute… vous êtes vraiment stupide ou vous le faites exprès ?

L'homme rit, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il descendit quelques marches et lança un regard goguenard à l'elfe démon, l'air de lui dire « Suivra ? Suivra pas ? ». Shiyo lui emboîta le pas, l'air décidé, à la grande satisfaction de l'homme.

Ils errèrent longtemps dans les couloirs. Perdus, sans aucun doute. Shiyo regrettait depuis longtemps déjà d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de suivre un pareil abruti. L'homme ne cessait de les emmener dans des culs de sac, de repartir sur ses pas pour mieux se perdre encore. L'elfe démon finit par abandonner l'homme à un carrefour, préférant encore se perdre tout seul plutôt que mal accompagné. Petit à petit, des changements s'effectuèrent dans le décor. Quelques torches brûlaient ici et là, accrochées aux murs, le couloir devenait plus propre, et il lui arrivait de passer devant certaines pièces vides mais pourvues d'une porte à barreaux. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il parvenait à une cellule fermée, tout au fond du couloir. Il avait eu raison d'espérer. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains liés dans le dos, Silver chantonnait tout bas une comptine d'Ayasu. Allongée sur le banc, son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Phénix qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à respirer. Silver leva les yeux vers son ami et tenta un sourire un peu crispé.

- Il l'a pas soigné.

Shiyo lança un regard désolé à Phénix, puis s'assit devant la cellule sans un mot. Longtemps, ils restèrent là à réfléchir sur un moyen de s'en tirer. Longtemps, ils hésitèrent à retourner à appeler l'homme aux cheveux rouge, mais en songeant à ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir à Phénix, ils renoncèrent. Ils pouvaient toujours supplier Archer, mais même Phénix se réveilla pour s'écrier qu'il en était hors de question. Leur seul espoir tenait en leurs amis restés de l'autre côté, mais ceux-ci trouveraient ils le moyen de les ramener ? Shiyo se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant Phénix tenter de parler pour ne cracher au final qu'un peu de sang.

- Quoi, pas capable de se guérir seule la gamine ? Tsss…

Shiyo se raidit brusquement au son de cette voix narcissique. Il laissa son front reposer contre les barreaux glacés, se soustrayant ainsi à la main qui s'amusait à frôler ses cheveux, et grogna.

- Silver, ton livre là, le jour où on rentre, tu le brûles.

- Le jour où il rentrera, corrigea Kimblee avec un sourire en s'agenouillant derrière l'elfe démon pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Toi, tu restes avec moi…

Shiyo s'apprêtait à crier, mais une main se plaqua brusquement contre ses lèvres. Un souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille, lui arrachant un frisson de dégoût. Face à eux, Silver tentait vainement de briser ses menottes, tout en hurlant les pires injures qu'il connaissait à l'égard du fou psychopathe.

- Vous voulez la soigner ? s'exclama l'alchimiste tout à coup.

Les deux adolescents se calmèrent immédiatement. Kimblee sourit d'un air triomphal, puis murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Shiyo. L'elfe démon baissa la tête, dégoûté et furieux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour ses amis, il se leva et suivit l'alchimiste. Malgré les cris de Silver, ses ordres et ses supplications, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Car il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Avec un sourire, Kimblee ferma la porte de sa chambre après le passage de l'adolescent. Shiyo resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce, poings serrés, le regard baissé vers le sol, tandis que l'alchimiste le détaillait du regard tranquillement. Ce fut le garçon qui brisa le premier le silence.

- Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous enverriez quelqu'un pour Phénix ?

Tout en disant cela, il releva la tête et fixa l'alchimiste d'un air totalement dépourvu d'émotions. Kimblee esquissa un sourire, puis rouvrit la porte et prit à parti le premier soldat de passage pour lui ordonner de trouver un médecin. Il revint dans la chambre, donna un tour de clé et s'approcha de nouveau de l'elfe démon, lui saisissant le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi de te sacrifier pour la femme que tu aimes ?

Shiyo cilla, choqué. Kimblee rit doucement, posant son index sur les lèvres de sa victime.

- Shhh… N'essaye même pas de démentir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- MAIS JE VOUS EM…BETE ! rugit le garçon en se dégageant.

Kimblee le rattrapa par le bras et le tira à lui, de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre. Durant un long moment, il resta immobile, à savourer sa supériorité sur le garçon. Son regard s'attarda sur l'anneau à son oreille, cette étrange boucle d'oreille qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué. Presque inconsciemment, il y porta la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais ce à quoi j'ai pensé, Shiyo ?

- Je crains ne pouvoir vous répondre, je doute de vos capacités à penser, souffla l'elfe démon sur le qui vive.

Kimblee rit, puis fixa son regard doré à celui du garçon.

- Que je ne t'avais jamais embrassé.

La foudre sembla s'abattre sur le pauvre Shiyo, qui tenta de reculer encore. La main de Kimblee lui broya le bras, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Seule une sensation de terreur pure envahissait son être, au fur et à mesure que l'homme l'entraînait vers là où il le désirait, vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus et tira à nouveau Shiyo vers lui, le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour qu'il soit obligé de prendre appui sur son épaule. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux oranges, alors qu'il lui mordillait doucement la peau du cou.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? finit par murmurer Kimblee, les yeux brillants, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Depuis que je t'ai vu…

L'elfe démon avait fermé les yeux, tentant à grandes peines de refreiner ses larmes. La main de Kimblee passa dans son dos, se glissant sous le vêtement, caressant sa peau lentement. Son cœur se souleva, puis une sensation de douce torpeur envahit ses membres, alors qu'il perdait conscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Kimblee écarta du doigt la lame qui chatouillait sa gorge. Allongé à côté de lui, Shiyo semblait dormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même tel un chat. L'alchimiste poussa un soupir résigné, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était apparu dans la chambre dans un nuage noir. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi chez lui qui lui faisait songer à Shiyo… Peut être les oreilles, un peu plus petites certes mais tout aussi pointues. Sa coiffure était semblable également, malgré la couleur argentée de ses cheveux. Et détail non négligeable, il avait les yeux d'un rouge magnifique. Par contre, son visage était plus carré, et il semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Kimblee. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une épée à la lame noire sur laquelle des signes en or avaient été gravés.

Ils s'observaient en silence depuis que l'inconnu était arrivé. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, détournant l'attention de Kimblee durant quelques secondes. Il haussa un sourcil étonné en reconnaissant le FullMetal, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

- Vous exagérez, Kazéhor ! Moi je ne me téléporte pas !

L'homme à la chevelure argenté quitta Kimblee du regard une seconde, une unique seconde, pour regarder l'elfe démon allongé sur le lit. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux rouges. Lorsqu'il parla, d'une voix douce et résignée, Edward ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors que Kimblee restait impassible, comme à l'accoutumé.

- Si Père n'était pas un imbécile heureux, nous aurions pu éviter tout ça.

- Père ? releva Kimblee avec un sourire. Son père ? La raison pour laquelle il pleurait dans son sommeil les autres nuits ?

Le visage de Kazéhor se contracta sous la rage, alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin à Kimblee.

- Comment ça « les autres nuits » ?

L'alchimiste se recula un peu plus dans le lit, se mettant à son aise, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est la première fois…

Avant que Kazéhor puisse faire quelque chose, une chaussure vola et atterrit directement dans le visage de Kimblee.

- Non mais je rêve ?! Comment il se la joue l'autre !

Edward tourna la tête sur le côté et observa les jumeaux qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, Silver soutenant Phénix qui avait une seconde chaussure dans la main. Kazéhor s'était tourné vers eux, étonné. Quant à Kimblee, il vérifiait que son nez n'était pas cassé, en jurant qu'il aurait la peau de Phénix avant la fin de la nuit.

- Moi aussi je vous hais, mais par la Fondatrice, RESTEZ POLI ! rugit la jeune fille en lui envoyant la deuxième chaussure.

- « Par la Fondatrice » ? murmura Kazéhor pensif. Vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici non plus. Pourtant, ce Greed ne vous avait parlé que d'un elfe démon, seigneur Elric ?

- JE SUIS PAS UN SEIGNEUR ! Et oui, Greed ne m'avait parlé que du garçon allongé la bas !

Kazéhor sourit gentiment en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Edward. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les jumeaux, qui s'étaient approchés de Shiyo pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Kimblee, la jeune fille s'engueulant avec l'alchimiste. Ses yeux se voilèrent de douceur, alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains.

- Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il s'est trouvé de bons amis. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, seigneur Elric, pourriez vous…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis PAS un seigneur, ni un roi, ni un chais pas quoi ! râla de nouveau le jeune garçon. Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne me vexe pas aussi facilement hein, sinon je refuserai de vous aider !

- Rooo il est mignon le petit colérique.

Et là, Edward put piquer une crise monumentale. Oui, Phénix avait le don de vexer facilement les invexables. Quoi que, dans le cas d'Edward Elric, ça ne relevait pas franchement de l'exploit.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour du QG, autour du cercle tracé à la craie sur le sol. D'un côté, Edward et Alphonse qui surveillaient du coin de l'œil les agissements de Kimblee, de l'autre Kazéhor qui patientait à côté de l'alchimiste, prenant appui sur son épée fichée dans le sol. Enfin une porte s'ouvrit, et trois adolescents sortirent du bâtiment, les jumeaux soutenant Shiyo qui semblait être en proie à un mal de crâne terrible.

- Fais moi confiance que tu disais, fais moi confiance, marmonnait le jeune homme en fusillant son ami à la chevelure argent du regard.

- J'ai peut être fait une petite erreur, mais c'était pas si méchant que ça ! A peine quelques jours dans le coma !

Kazéhor eut un gentil sourire, puis lança un regard d'avertissement à Kimblee. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit, et il dut lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur le démon et l'exploser. Il reporta son regard sur Shiyo, qui eut le malheur de lever les yeux juste à ce moment. L'elfe démon fronça les sourcils, puis demanda d'un ton méfiant.

- On se connaît ?

Un muscle se contracta nerveusement sur le visage de Kimblee. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Kazéhor d'avoir effacé toute trace de ce qu'il avait pu faire de la mémoire de Shiyo. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait oublié son existence à l'adolescent. Il s'approcha de l'elfe démon d'un pas vif, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir.

- Toi et moi, c'est loin d'être terminé, mon petit Shiyo…

Le garçon lui lança un regard sincèrement surpris. Alors il l'avait bien oublié… Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste, le forçant à reculer sans douceur. Puis Kazéhor se plaça au centre du cercle, ainsi que les adolescents. Shiyo ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Kimblee, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Un flash de lumière aveugla les rares spectateurs. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin de nouveau voir, il ne restait plus que ce cercle tracé sur le sol. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, mise à part de la disparition de ces jeunes gens retournés dans ce qui semblait être un songe. Mais pourtant, lorsque Kimblee leva les yeux vers le ciel, il lui semblait que celui-ci avait perdu de sa beauté…

* * *

**Ichihara**: - Yeah, une fic de bouclée! Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, merci à ceux qui ont haï Kimblee, merci à ceux qui aiment la glace menthe chocolat! Bon et maintenant, quoi que je vais pouvoir écrire?

**Kimblee:** - Tu n'écriras plus, tu crèves en silence et tu épargnes nos yeux!


End file.
